The present invention relates to providing a respiratory mask with a two-piece swivel conduit that uses the rotating bearing of its swivel design to permit and preferably direct carbon dioxide (CO2) laden exhaust from the patient breathing circuit.
A variety of delivery systems are known that deliver gas at positive pressure for consumption by the user. The uses and applications of such systems vary. Some such systems have been developed for the treatment of sleep apnea.
Sleep apnea syndrome is an episodic upper airway obstruction during sleep. As a consequence, there is repeated interruption of sleep in the patient. Positive airway pressure (PAP) devices have been developed to treat this disorder. A typical PAP device comprises a flow generator (e.g., a blower) which delivers gas via a delivery conduit to a patient interface, such as a mask.
Several types of respiratory face masks for delivering gas to a patient are known. One such mask incorporates ports in the body of the mask to provide an exhaust leak to purge the system of CO2 laden air. However, several drawbacks are associated with ports in the body of the mask. For example, air exiting the mask ports may create noise or blow on the patient, causing discomfort.
Respironics, Inc. of Murrysville, Pa. has developed and manufactured a swivel conduit having exhaust vents under the name Whisper Swivel(copyright) Exhalation Port see FIG. 1a. This two-piece swivel conduit not only provides a swivel connection between the mask and the delivery conduit but also includes a plurality of downwardly directed exhaust slits. The slit configuration of the vents acts to reduce noise and direct the CO2 laden exhaust away from the patient.
The improved swivel conduit rotatably connects a patient mask to the delivery conduit of the present invention of a positive pressure air supply. The improved design provides an exhaust vent for purging the system of CO2 laden air that utilizes the rotating bearing of its two-piece design. A baffle chamber in the design reduces the intensity of the sound generated. As CO2 laden exhaust exits the swivel conduit, it is directed away from the patient mask and down the outside of the delivery conduit via a slit pattern on the swivel conduit. The unique two-piece bearing design may be easily disassembled for cleaning.
The swivel conduit design directs CO2 laden expiratory exhaust away from the patient in a diffused air flow stream along the delivery conduit. This diffused air flow provides for a less perceptible sensation to the patient or sleeping partner.